The Real Story of Harry Potter
by mskluver777
Summary: This is the real story of Harry Potter about new people that were not included in the novel and their interactions with the famous Harry Potter. HP? DMHG BZGW
1. meeting hannah

The true story of Harry Potter

My name is Hannah but you find out about me later right now this story is about Harry. We find everyone's favorite guy but he's a cute 5year

old boy. The Dursley's actually let him go to a restaurant! Well…. He didn't get to eat what he wanted to but at least he was out of the house. Dudley got to get a hamburger while Harry had to get a fish casserole. So they were eating their food when the most beautiful girl came in followed by an adult and a boy, who had blond hair that was lighter than the girl's, he had gray eyes, the girl had blue eyes, they looked 5. They sat at the table right next to Harry's.

She was even more beautiful close up. "Hi my name is Gwen Parker. What's yours?" asked the girl. "Harry Potter," answered Harry. Just then the adult said "Hannah stop talking to that boy." "First of all you're not my father so you can't tell me what to do. Second of all my name is Gwen not Hannah okay," for a pretty 5year old girl she was tough. "Hannah Martin is your name I know you hate it but your mum gave it to you and I have to take care of you because the dark lord told me to take care of his only child now help me find the Dursley's so I can get rid of you." "okay so my name is Hannah not Gwen but the Dursley's are right there," she pointed at Harry's

table. The adult gave a muffled 'oh' and got up and called to the boy "Draco, Hannah," they scrambled up and went with him to the next table. After some persuading and some mean threats, Hannah was on her way home with Harry and the Dursley's.

"So….. My name is Hannah Martin and those people with me were Lucius Malfoy and his son was Draco Malfoy, (stay away from Draco,)." They were almost there when something odd happened. The roof of the car suddenly blew off (everyone was screaming,) and Hannah did something strange. She got up and stood on the leather seat and a moment later she had pulled the roof back on. She held on to that roof until they got to the house. She got in big trouble because 'she could have gotten hurt or worse!' That was 6 years ago.They were on the train to Hogwarts when no other than Ron Weasley came walking in to the compartment. He asked "May I sit here every where else is full." That was the question that started everything that year Hannah helped Harry defeat her father and did I mention that she made Chaser too. A\N long sentence I know and Voldermort is Hannah's dad Next year she will encounter more than you think you know.

I hope you review but I'm not expecting you to because this is my first try at a story. Hope you liked my first chapter. Oh yeah I don't own anything except Hannah

Hannah

o o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o o

o o o o o o o

o o o o o o

o o o o o

o o o o REVIEW

o o o got this idea from shoot I forgot her name

o o

o


	2. Parts of The Camber of Secrets

The Real Story of Harry Potter

"So Harry what's new?" asked Hannah in a bored tone. "Hannah are you really so bored that you're actually asking me what's new," answered Harry in the same bored tone Hannah used. "Well maybe I am." "Interesting." "Yeah." "Hannah, Harry, get back to work." "Coming" Hannah and Harry said at the same time. They started cleaning the kitchen.

Soon enough they arrived at Hogwarts even though two of them get there later than everyone else (I wonder why that could be). "Ahh it's good to be back," said Harry. "You can say that again," Hannah then said. "It's good to be –"Oh shut up Harry" Hannah again. So they headed to the castle. Of course we know that they end up In Snape's room. So after Harry, Ron, and Hannah almost get expelled for letting mugles see them fly that car of there's, they head back up to the Gryffindor (sorry if I spelt it wrong)tower and head to bed.

Now let's skip to the part where they happen to find Mrs. Norris who has been petrified. "Oh. My. Gosh!" said Hannah as she walked up to the frozen cat. Then everyone came around the corner at the same time. Filch accuses them of petrifying his 'sweet' cat. Malfoy makes that weird comment of his. "Whatever Malfoy. Just shut up." Hannah said as she looked around her. So the rest of the year went how it did in the book and the movie accept imagine Hannah there. The next year is going to be very interesting. You'll learn about who Hannah really is.

So if you liked or if you didn't like this chapter will you please review to tell me what I should do to make it better. I know this story is really weird but I'm trying to get to the last year. So yeah I'll skip around a lot. Well review.

GoDeSs-Of-LiOnEsSeS


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

A U T H O R S N O T E

So yeah my story is kind of dumb. And just for the record I was a lot younger when I wrote the first chapter. That's why it's like really weird. Also my sister who is a senior in high school wrote the summary. You can tell because I would never write like that. You can tell from the writing in my stories. Well back to the actual story I'm trying to get the story to the seventh year. That's why I only have parts of the different years in my story. I say story a lot don't I Also if you review my stories I'll most likely review your stories if you have any. I'd like to at least 5 reviews before the story ends says sarcastically. You know I'm feeling generous I'm gonna give all of you your favorite virtual dessert. Okay well bye.

GoDeSs-Of-LiOnEsSeS

oh come on people you know you want to review


End file.
